


The Reason

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Reason as to how Ned and Marie-Anne know one another.</p><p>I wanted an excuse to make the pirates to look like Pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; Less on Case writing, more on how they know one another.

Black knee high flat soled boots hit the carpeted floor alerting a few agents. Seeing the woman attached to them, they scurry off. Leather clad legs, black tank top and choker on her neck, the biker jacket wearing woman bites her dark pink lip. Dancing to music, her waist length black hair sways behind her as she makes her way passed a confused Tony DiNozzo who stands up in confusion.

 

About to ask her why she is at the office, she holds up a pass, flopping down into his boss’s empty seat. Arms above her head, she cracks her knuckles, elbows and down her spine.

 

A head pops up from the other area looks up like a Meerkat attracted by sound. Looking to a befuddled McGee with the woman’s pass in his hand, Ned raises his brow as he stands on the other side of the wall Ziva sits.

 

“So who is she, McGee?” Tony stage whispers, as the tech looks up her information on his computer.

 

“She is Admiral Llyeandra.” Confused, he looks to Ziva who raises her own brow.

 

“I thought we just worked with a Captain Llyeandra with pink hair? She was trying to date you, if I’m not correct?” Pointing to McGee, Ziva and Tony snicker playfully as the woman runs her fingers on Gibbs’s keyboard.

 

“That was Captain Skylar Llyeandra and she is still waiting on that phone call.” Gibbs remarks glibly, making the tech blush, walking over to his desk with his coffee. Tapping the black dressed woman’s shoulder, she turns rapidly, moving to grab for his neck before stopping midway with a raised brow.

 

“Sorry, bad habit.” A husky voice replies, standing up she holds out her hand. “Admiral Marie-Anne Llyeandra, you have met my youngest sister, yes?” Earning surprised nods from three men and woman, she turns back to Gibbs. “She is the leader of the Humans; I am leader of the Vampires and Darkling’s. When there is nothing to do, I help Skylar. In this case, I had to ask for some help. Has the Director briefed you Agent Gibbs?”

 

“Yes, Ma‘am, he has.” The older looking man adds, sitting down at his desk. The black haired woman walks over to an empty desk, grabbing the chair, before taking it and straddling it backwards as she faces them all.

 

“Good, so. I have asked Director Vance to help me deal with a case involving a ship on the Coast, some Pirates dressed as Pirates funnily enough…” Talking on about the case, the darker voiced woman comes off as a more depressed version of her pink haired twin. The case itself being about pirates, taking on Navy ships as ransom. As Marie-Anne is an Admiral in the Navy, the Llyeandra Company sent her to deal with it, as it affects Mutant lives on battleships under the Companies’ flag.

 

They found themselves after needing hacking skills to stop the Pirate Ship and collect the crew. With Marie-Anne hooked into the ship by a clear tube, she calls out to McGee. “This ship is so… Annoying…” Playfully whining, the black haired woman groans, looking to the Navy tech with bright metal lit eyes. “McGee, can you take over navigation? I can control the rest.” She asks softly as sweat drops onto her cheek.

 

Surprised at how she is having trouble, he radios the three other NCIS Agents. “Boss, the Admiral needs me to steer the ship into the harbour.”

 

Slightly crackly on the radio, all three look concerned as they turn to the men rounded up. “We might have a problem.” Hearing Tony’s serious voice, both Agents on the bridge look to one another concerned.

 

“What is it Tony?” Marie-Anne asks softly as Tim aims the ship into the harbour in a straight path.

 

“The nerd guy that reminds me of “Boris” admitted that a hack would go into the Navy servers within an hour if we didn’t stop it.” Concerned, Tony grabs the Pirate dressed man, setting him aside from the group.

 

Unable to contact her sisters or brothers, the black haired woman groans as she turns her attention to a screen popping up in front of her. “You, you hack right?” A surprised Ned Dorneget looks at the sweating woman with metal and LED like eyes in surprise popping up on screen at the NCIS headquaters. A slow nod makes her smile. “Do me a favour, do exactly as I say and you get a promotion in your future.” Winking to the man, Marie-Anne walks him through a process as he blushes pink the entire time. With him working on fixing the problem, her controlling the ship and Tim aiming them, when they dock Marie-Anne drops to the deck of the bridge in exhaustion. Concerned, Ned moves to stand, yelling at McGee who is still on deck, to help her from his desk. “Tim, McGee, help her!”

 

Hours later when she regained consciousness, she woke to see Agent Gibbs standing near her hip on a hospital bed. “As much as seeing you in my hospital room would be something of a dream, that would be my sister’s dream, not mine Agent Gibbs.” Winking playfully, she coughs as she shifts to sit up. Earning a scoff and warm smile, he helps her, fluffing the pillow to allow her to sit up comfortably. “Thanks.” She whispers with a small smile.

 

“The rest of the team wanted to see you before the one you wanted to see came in.” Leroy replies with a wink.

 

Tony and Ziva argue as they walk in playfully, filling the room with voices. A few rare small tears drop from the corner of her eyes in happiness. Sniffling a bit, she turns to McGee who hands her a black teddy bear. “It felt right to get you a black teddy bear. I went to Build-A-Bear with your sister, she named it.” Winking, the tech hands her the Birth Certificate.

 

“Agent Timothy Ned Gibbs?” Rolling her eyes, she groans, setting the paper on her tray, hugging the bear to her chest. “Goofy kid." Chuckling at her twins ideotic happiness she turns back to them. "Anyway, brief me you fool’s! How is “I am invincible?’” Mocking the Pirate Hacker, the black haired woman earns a surprised laugh from Tony. “What? Golden Eye is the best. And it has Sean Bean!”

 

“He dies, y’no.” Tony mocks playfully before briefing her on what had happened.

 

Time flies by until Gibbs shoos the Agents out, Timothy earning a tight hug from the Admiral. “Thank you, I know I don’t say it much but, I mean it. Work hard, play safe.” Winking playfully, she pats his backside as he walks away, earning a red face. “And call my sister!” Tony’s guffaws are heard down the hall until a cough fills her room from the door. “Hi, Agent Ned Dorneget, come in.”

 

As he shuffles in with a small box of chocolates and a bottle of juice, she waves him over to sit next to her on a chair. “They say you have to stay for observation for a day.”

 

The empty silence filling the room bothers her enough to make the blackette turn to him. “After, want to have lunch or dinner when I get out?” Earning a stuttering, shy response, she smiles. “You were worried; I saw your face when I dropped, in a manly passing out fashion.” Mocking at the end she nods playfully. “My sister is already teasing me, so we must match in some way. So…" Awkward in her own right she finds herself blushing lightly. "We can have a meal when I get out, get to know one another a tiny bit better?” Asking, the woman blushes a bit more.

 

A raspy voice answers with a shy smile. “Yeah, I think I’d like that...”


End file.
